Kate McGill
Kate McGill is a British singer-songwriter from Wales, United Kingdom. Her debut album, McThrill, was released April 19, 2011. McGill released her sophomore album, Replaced, on August 7, 2012. History Label signing, McThrill and Merry (2011-12) Kate McGill was signed to Quartzite in January 2011, and released her first single under the label on February 15, 2011, titled "White Blank Page." The single became a hit worldwide, peaking at number one in the UK and in the Top 10 in United States. Her debut album, McThrill was released on April 19, 2011, and debuted at No. 2 on the Billboard 200 albums chart with 204,000 copies sold in its first week. The album's second single, "Melancholy Melody," did not fare as well as the lead single, barely hitting the Top 40 in the United States. "Lost In Love" was released as the third single, and charted fairly similar to "Melancholy Melody" on many charts, and also became a minor alternative rock hit. The album also produced a fourth single, "Full to the Brim," which became a minor AAA and alternative rock hit. By this time, McThrill had sold over one million copies in the United States, certifying it Platinum by RIAA. http://themusicbiz.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=billboard200&action=display&thread=937 On November 15, several Christmas songs sung by McGill were leaked to the web. Radio started playing the tracks, compelling the label to release a full Christmas album by McGill. On November 25, it was announced that the Christmas album, titled Merry, would be released December 6, 2011, and a special edition of McThrill would also be released on February 7, 2012. It was also said that a new, previously unreleased single titled "Once" would be released December 6, 2011. This single became one of McGill's biggest hits, peaking at number one on the Billboard Pop Songs chart. Due to this surprising success, another single, "Breathe Me," was released from McThrill, which also did well. Replaced and world tour (2012-13) On October 18, 2011, it was announced that Kate McGill would start recording her new album in the following January. However, the recording of the album of pushed back to March due to the success of her re-release of McThrill. On May 11, 2012, it was announced that McGill would perform her new single on the American Idol season finale, and then release the song on iTunes immediately after the performance. The single, titled "Replaced" sold very well and has since reached No. 9 on the Billboard Pop Songs chart. Another single, "Cursed," was released to iTunes and alternative radio on June 12, 2012. Her album sophomore album, Replaced, was released worldwide on August 7, 2012. McGill finished her headlining World Tour, with fellow label-mates Gomez, Lissie Maurus, and Greg White. The tour started in the United States on March 5, 2012 and ended in Australia on October 19, 2012. http://themusicbiz.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=promo&action=display&thread=308&page=3 Meadowlark and The X Factor (2014-present) On January 18, 2014, McGill announced that she has formed a band named Meadowlark with Carl Jones and Daniel Broadley. They will release their debut single, "I've Got You," on February 11, 2014. A self-titled extended play was released on April 22, 2014. On April 24, 2014, it was announced that McGill had signed on to join The X Factor. Discography As Kate McGill Main Article: Kate McGill discography Albums * McThrill (2011) * Merry (2011) * Replaced (2012) With Meadowlark Extended plays * Meadowlark EP (2014) Awards Grammy Awards References Category:Quartzite Records